A wireless technology is applied to a data center network (DCN) and is used to resolve an inherent problem in a wired data center. However, the wireless technology has disadvantages such as rapid attenuation of a high frequency signal and strong interference in a channel rate. Therefore, a related radio resource allocation method is required. A radio resource herein refers to a channel (a frequency) that can be used by an antenna in each direction.
In other approaches, a link establishment method in which a frequency resource is dynamically allocated, a frequency of an idle link is recycled, and a shortest path is found based on an antenna and a frequency usage is proposed. However, according to the method, a link rate requirement cannot be estimated in advance when a radio resource is being allocated, and can be adjusted only after congestion occurs, and the link rate requirement is not considered when a path is being selected or a radio resource is being allocated.